Ugo and Ayla
by AdamLL
Summary: how Ugo met Ayla and how their story starts


Author's note: This is a story I came up with about how Ugo and Ayla meet. I do not own anything. I made the white dog Fiona to be Hewie's mother and the inspiration for Ugo and Ayla's child Fiona's name. Ugo had a strong bond with Fiona the dog and Ayla loves animals.

Ugo and Ayla

Ayla was walking a trail in the woods. She needed to unwind. She just got into a big fight with her parents and she needed to get away. She came to these woods whenever she needed to think about life. They were so big and mysterious. She had always loved nature and it was relaxing compared to her city life. She stopped running at her favorite spot on a huge rock by a stream.

"Why is life so complicated?" she thought out loud.

"I don't want to be a lawyer. I want to be a vet. I love animals, why can't they understand that?"

**Ayla flashes back to the fight**

"Ayla we have been talking about you being a lawyer forever! Why are you complaining now?"

"I never wanted to be a lawyer, you guys want be to be a lawyer. It has never been what I want to do. If you guys loved me you would support what I want to be."

"Everyone in our family has been a lawyer. You are our daughter and you will do as we say!"

"I hate you!"

Ayla ran out the door with the keys and drove off before her parents could stop her.

**Flashback over**

"I wonder how long it will take for them to find me. They probably have the police searching for me."

Ayla heard a sound coming from beyond the bushes on the other side of the stream.

"Hey, who is there? Show yourself!"

A young man stepped out and he looked injured. "Help me."

Ayla ran to him. "Are you ok? You don't look so good."

He looked up at her with such fear in his eyes and then blacked out.

Ayla started to panic. She didn't know what to do. She couldn't drag him all the way to her car. It was too far away. This young man was bleeding badly and if she didn't do something quick he would probably die. She then remembered a time when she was running this trail and saw a castle somewhere close to here. If she could get help from the owner she could maybe save this man's life.

She started to run toward where she remembered it being. She eventually found it and ran to the front gates.

"Hello! Somebody please help! There is someone in trouble and I need help! Please!"

The gate slowly opened and hideous deformed creature was staring her in the face.

Ayla was repulsed by what she saw, but she was too worried about saving the young man's life to care.

"Can you help me? Is the master of the castle available?"

He just giggled and waved her to follow him. He led her to a room and then left.

Ayla looked around and had an eerie feeling she was being watched.

"What is taking so long? I have to save him."

Just then the door opened and an old man in a wheelchair came in. "Hello young lady, how can I help you?"

"I found an injured man in the forest and he needs help. Can you help me bring him here?"

The man's face lit up. "Yes certainly, he must have been attacked by a wild animal. I will have Debilitas help you bring him back."

"Oh thank you so much. We have to hurry."

With the help of the strange man Ayla managed to get him to the castle. The maid came in to take care of him. She was stunningly beautiful. She was pale with violet hair, and had a statuesque posture. She didn't smile, but she was beautiful all the same. All Ayla could do was sit at the bedside and hold his hand. He felt so cold. After the maid left the room his eyes began to open slowly.

**In another room**

"We have to kill her before he wakes up and tells her everything. We have him back so why is she still alive?"

"She may be of some use to us."

"No, she will only be a nuisance. There is no more discussion I will kill her myself."

**Back in the room**

"You must get out. You must escape. They will kill you."

"What? Why, they have been so kind. They helped us."

"They are the reason I am hurt. I tried to escape and they sent the dogs after me. They need me alive, so that is the only reason they spared you thus far."

"Oh my, who are you?"

"My name is Ugo and I think we can escape this. Just listen to me and you might live."

"I trust you."

"That is something you shouldn't take so lightly."

"I can tell by your eyes. They seem so pure. I know I can trust you."

They hear footsteps in the hall.

"Quick give me that glass lamp and hide under the bed."

Ayla gave him the lamp and hid under the bed.

The door opened and a man walked in. Ayla hadn't seen this man yet.

"Where is your little pet Ugo?"

He had the same voice as Ugo.

"I will never tell you Ricardo!"

The man grabbed Ugo by the neck and leaned down to his face.

"You are lucky the old man is protecting you because you would be dead right now."

Ugo takes the lamp and slams it against Ricardo's face cutting it up pretty badly. He screams in agony and steps back. Ugo stands up and pushes him out the window of the room. Ayla screams. Ugo reaches under the bed.

"Come on we have to get out of here."

She takes his hand and they leave out the door. She sees Ricardo laying in the way with a bloody face. "What did you do to him?"

"Doesn't matter we have to get out of here."

They run as fast as they can to the front gate. Waiting for them is Debilitas with four dogs. One of them is a white german shepherd. Debilitas giggles and lets the dogs free.

"Ahhh! What do we do?"

"Calm down."

The master of the castle wheels out to the balcony.

"Cease, Debilitas! Call back the dogs."

The dogs stopped and just growled except for the white one.

Ugo and Ayla walked past slowly.

"You can never escape Ugo. You don't have the key anymore. You are stuck with me until you die."

"That is where you are wrong." Ugo walks up to the white dog and unhooks a key from her collar.

"What is that?"

"I made two keys in case this happened and hooked one on Fiona for safe keeping."

"Darn dogs, get them!"

Ugo and Ayla run to the gate and unlock it before the dogs get to them. They run through the woods that changed their lives forever. Two strangers met and went through so much in such a little time.

They reach Ayla's car and take off to wherever the road leads them. They can't go back to their lives.

"So you haven't even told me your name." Ugo said with a smile.

"It's Ayla."

"That's a pretty name."

She smiled back. "So where are we headed?"

"I don't know, I have never been out of that castle."

"Well first of all we have to get a few things straight. Let's stop at the next town and tell each other everything and figure out what we are going to do."

"Sounds like a good plan Ayla. Oh and thank you for saving me. I will be forever grateful."

"I have a feeling this nightmare isn't over with yet."


End file.
